


And the Missing Beer

by Struckk



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Beer, F/M, Fountain of Youth, cassandra and her boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/pseuds/Struckk
Summary: Cassandra comes to the rescue when Stone's Fountain of Youth beer stash goes missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation with Stephanie (Imagination-Parade) about how we never got to see Cassandra's lab this season. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's gotten the writing juices flowing again so yay!

“JONES!” The cowboy’s voice was loud enough that even Cassandra could hear it from her lab. “Jones, when I get my hands on you I swear to-”

“Stone?” Cassandra stuck her head out of her lab just in time to catch Jake as he was marching by. The other Librarian stopped in his tracks and turned suddenly to face her. His face was tense with frustration, even has he met her kind, slightly amused gaze. “What’s up?”

“My beer is gone,” Stone mumbled.

“The beer you were storing in the Fountain of Youth?” Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow at her fellow Librarian.

“Yeah,” Jake nodded, his face softening just slightly. “Jones took it, no one else would have.”

“I think I saw him head down to the theater with a bowl of popcorn,” Cassandra said with a giggle. She could always count on those boys for entertainment.

Jake nodded his thanks and then headed down the hall towards the theater.

-()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- 

A short while later Cassandra heard more footsteps from outside her lab. Curious as to what had gone down between the boys, Cassandra headed out to see who was coming. Ezekiel was walking in her direction, a smug smile on his face.

“You did it, didn’t you?” she asked knowingly. 

“Had to, mate,” Ezekiel beamed at her, proud of what he had done. “We all promised, no magic. No using magical artifacts. We can’t make exceptions just because Roy Rogers wants to have a cold beer after a case.”

And with that, the Australian Librarian continued down the hall, Cassandra once again left giggling over the antics of her boys.

-()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- -()--()- 

A week later the four Librarians and their guardian stumbled back through the door, home after wrapping up a particularly tough case. Flynn and Baird made a quick excuse to leave, and Ezekiel disappeared without a word. Jacob and Cassandra found themselves alone in the annex.

“I was thinking of going to the bar for a cold one,” Jake said. “You wanna come?”

“Thanks, but I’ve got some research to do,” Cassandra said.

“Oh, alright,” Jake said, his ego a little wounded. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I could use some company,” Cassandra said the last thing Jake ever expected her to. “I mean, if you weren’t totally set on going to the bar.”

Jake smiled. “I suppose I could always go later.”

Cassandra led the way to her lab, and headed to a small fridge she had in the corner.

“Thirsty?” She asked, holding out a bottle of Jake’s favourite brew.

“When’d you get that?” Jake asked with both shock and adoration. A quick glance inside revealed that the fridge was full of his favourite beer.

“Right after Ezekiel got rid of your Fountain of Youth stash,” she admitted. “You needed a non magical place to keep your beer.”

Jake accepted the bottle in Cassandra’s outstretched hand with a soft chuckle.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“It’s just that I never thought your lab would end up being my hideout away from magic.”

Cassandra laughed, too. “I guess it is pretty ironic.”

It became a new tradition, the two Librarians discussing their recent cases over a cold beer in Cassandra’s lab. The fridge may not of had the magical properties of the Fountain of Youth, but the beer from that fridge was the best Stone had ever tasted.


End file.
